


Santa Baby

by damienkarras (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit NSFW, Chair Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, just making out, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/damienkarras
Summary: grimsley gets a christmas present. or,santa’s giving me a whole lotta coal.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i might.... do another one of these

Wintertime in Alola was celebrated immensely, much like the island deities were— and when Christmas arrived, it was nothing short of wonderful. With the year coming to an end, Grimsley decided to set off Christmas with a bang— unfortunately for Nanu, at his expense.

“It looks cute on you, Kahuna.”  
Nanu looked up from his chair, stopping work for a moment to stare at Grimsley. “A Santa hat?”  
“It’s Christmas.”  
“Eve. Hmph. Go bother someone else.” He took the hat off, throwing it into the nearby trash can.  
“Nanu,” Grimsley whined, hanging onto the back of his chair. “Get into the spirit, would you?”  
“I’m working.”  
Without hesitation, Grimsley took the pen from Nanu’s hand and slid back his chair.  
“Grimsley. What are you doing?” Nanu leaned to get up, but quickly, Grimsley pushed him back into the chair.  
“You know what I want for Christmas?” Before he could get up, Grimsley grabbed the hat out of the trash and put it lopsided on Nanu’s head. He jumped in his lap, swinging his legs over. He wrapped his arms around Nanu’s neck, leaned in, and whispered into his ear.  
“You wanna know what I really, really want for Christmas, Kahuna?”  
Nanu awkwardly put one of his arms behind Grimsley’s back and the other over his legs, making sure he didn’t fall.  
“I don’t have time for this, Grimsley.”  
Tracing Nanu’s jaw with a finger, Grimsley shook his head. “Guess.”  
“Hmph.” He turned his head away, trying to think.  
“Do you even deserve anything for Christmas?”  
“I hope so. I’ve been an awful good boy this year.”  
The blush on Nanu’s face was now visible, and he shifted in the chair. “Come on. Just tell me, now.”  
“I want… you.”  
Grimsley cupped Nanu’s face with his hand, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Nanu looked up, thanking him with a proper kiss.  
“You like me,” Grimsley said, opening his eyes.  
“That is what you wanted for Christmas, right?”  
Nanu started to plant kisses down his neck.  
“You know what else? I could go for some rings… a necklace maybe.”  
“Don’t push your luck, Mr. Elite Four.”  
Grimsley stood up, shook off his jacket, and sat on Nanu’s lap again, this time facing him.  
“What else did you get me for Christmas?”  
Nanu pulled him down by his shirt, kissing him. “Nothing much.”  
“Nothing expensive?” He tilted his head for Nanu, burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Depends,” he whispered, unbuttoning Grimsley’s shirt. “What’s expensive to you?”  
He shrugged, putting his hands under Nanu’s shirt in an attempt to get it off. Nanu laughed, moving his hands.  
“What?”  
“Oh, nothing.” He leaned back, still smiling, moving his hands to Grimsley’s hips. Cocking his head, Grimsley playfully took the santa hat off of Nanu’s head and leaned in for another kiss.  
Nanu moved his hand, allowing Grimsley to grind against it.  
“Alright,” Nanu said, motioning for Grimsley to stand up. “I’ve got work to do.”  
“I thought this was my Christmas present?”  
“Christmas isn’t until tomorrow, Grims.”  
He shook his head, begrudgingly getting up. “You’re no fun, Kahuna.”  
“You’re gonna regret saying that, you know?”  
Grimsley threw his jacket back on, a smile appearing. “Make me regret it.”

“It’s Christmas, Nanu.”  
Nanu looked up. “It’s twelve ‘o clock.”  
“Aren’t you impressed? I stayed up late just so you could give me my Christmas present.”  
He sighed, turning around in his chair.  
Grimsley had his arm up, dangling mistletoe above him and Nanu.  
“It’s the rule,” he teased, leaning in. Nanu stood up, but instead of kissing him, took the mistletoe instead.  
“You aren’t supposed to do that, Kahuna!”  
“Says who?” Grimsley reached up to grab it, but Nanu grabbed his hand instead.  
“Ow!”  
Dragging him into the bedroom, Nanu used his hands to pull Grimsley into a kiss, closing the door with his foot. Grimsley stepped back, allowing him to push him onto the bed.  
“Merry Christmas, Grimsley.”


End file.
